As computing technology has advanced, the number of computing devices people use has increased. For example, where people once had a single desktop computer, now they oftentimes have a laptop computer, smartphone, tablet computer, and so forth. Furthermore, as the computing power of available devices increases while the price remains the same or decreases, the frequency with which these devices are changed by users has also increased. While these advances provide many benefits to users, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that users oftentimes install multiple programs on their devices and configure particular settings on their devices that are repeated by the users each time they purchase a new computing device. Such re-installing and re-configuring can be time consuming and settings can be forgotten by users, which leads to an unpleasant and frustrating user experience.